The present invention relates to a semiconductor exposure apparatus and a parameter check method therefor.
A semiconductor exposure apparatus uses a large number of parameters necessary for controlling the apparatus, and these parameters are managed in a database. The software for operating the apparatus based on the parameters is often upgraded to, e.g., add functions. Since several functions are added and changed for a new version in upgrading software, parameters are also added and changed. Hence, in upgrading software, parameters also undergo conversion processing (upgrading) from an old database to a new one. If the parameters are not properly updated, the apparatus does not correctly operate. When the effective range of a parameter value or the like is changed in the new version, an appropriate value must be input again for the parameter after upgrading the parameter database.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart showing general upgrading processing.
The exposure program is upgraded in step 201, and that of the parameter database is upgraded in step 202. The exposure program is activated in step 203, and an editor (parameter editor) for editing parameters is activated in step 204. Parameters described in an upgrading manual or the like that should be changed are referred to in step 205. If the presence of an uncorrected parameter is determined in step 206, the parameter is corrected in step 207.
In this manner, the conventional semiconductor exposure apparatus does not have any means for automatically determining and correcting a parameter whose effective range or the like has been changed. Thus, parameters must be listed on an upgrading manual or the like. The operator must correct these parameters with a parameter editor after upgrading while referring to the manual.
However, since the operator corrects parameters while referring to a manual, this increases the number of factors such as a decrease in working efficiency, generation of dust, and an input error which causes the malfunction of the apparatus. Also, a parameter correction failure causes the malfunction of the apparatus.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the conventional situation, and has as its object to increase the working efficiency in the parameter correction work, to decrease the generation of dust or extraneous small particles, and to prevent any input error without referring to any upgrading manual or the like in correcting parameters.
To achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor exposure apparatus controlled by exposure software using a plurality of parameters. This apparatus comprises extraction means for extracting parameter values falling outside settable ranges after upgrading when the exposure software is upgraded, and storage means for storing information of the parameters extracted by the extraction means. This arrangement can greatly reduce the labor of the operator for searching for a parameter while referring to an upgrading manual or the like.
The parameter information stored in the memory means is information necessary for resetting parameters. For example, a name for identifying a parameter, the set value of the parameter, and a settable value for the parameter after upgrading are stored as a file.
To increase the correction efficiency, the apparatus may comprise edit means for automatically displaying the stored parameter information on an edit window in activating the exposure software. Since the edit window of parameters which must be corrected is displayed in activating the exposure software, parameter edit processing can always be performed before the start of exposure processing.
In updating the set value of the parameter on the edit window, only a settable value for the parameter is allowed to be input, which prevents any malfunction of the semiconductor exposure apparatus caused by a parameter setting error. By deleting, from a file, only information of a parameter whose set value has been updated, the set value that the user forgets to update can be checked.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for checking and editing parameters in a semiconductor apparatus. This method is a semiconductor exposure method controlled by exposure software using a plurality of parameters, comprising the extraction step of extracting parameter values falling outside settable ranges after upgrading when the exposure software is upgraded, and the storage step of storing, in a storage medium, information of the parameters extracted in the extraction step.